


Take a good look around

by Screechingpuppet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: It's the loop, Kinda?, Mind Manipulation, exploding eyes, getting out of the loop, mentioned - Freeform, what Perceptor was doing before finding Hot Rod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screechingpuppet/pseuds/Screechingpuppet
Summary: Watching the parade I couldn't shake the feeling something as off.
Kudos: 13





	Take a good look around

I hear people cheering. My optics online and I'm greeted with a parade. Glancing around I see other Autobots  
lining the streets, shouting as a marching band passes. From what I can see it's a lovely day. I have the creeping  
feeling that somethings extremely wrong.

I can't remember how I got here, never mind where here in, or why their's a parade taking place. The nagging  
feeling of everything being wrong was growing as I looked around. Autobots seemed to be crowding the streets watching  
the parade. Through the crowed I could see a set of red wings, next to the winged figure I could see a blue armored  
frame. Trying to put designations to frames i figured that it would mostly be Windblade and Chromia watching the parade.

Chromia.

When had my optics gotten fixed?

I don't remember getting them fixed at any point. In fact, in all of my memories previous to the parade showed me  
navigating through scans i had taken with my scope. If I had gotten my optics fixed surly I would have memories of them  
being tested after being installed. Just to make sure they function normally. So why was the first thing I could remember  
seeing since the explosion be a parade?

Obviously their was something I had to be missing.

The marching band was replaced with element floats and I turned on my scoop, hoping that it would help me  
uncover some details or information that could help me figure out what had happen. 

As I started taking the scan I became more and more nervous about what the results would show. When it finished and  
I viewed the scan I new that the nervousness was not missed placed.

Looking where I had taken the scan I could see a float passing by with a crowed of autobots cheering as it  
passed. 

The scan didn't match with that in the slightest.

Deciding that a second scan was needed for comparison I started to move. Walking down the street and closer to  
paraded I ended up standing next to Whirl. Activating my scope once more I scanned the area.

Viewing the new scan I froze.

It was an absolute match with the first scan. As if i hadn't even moved an inch.

Still frozen, viewing the two scans it wasn't till the last second I noticed that one of the large element cubes  
had fallen off a float and was now tumbling towards me.

Staring at the falling cube I felt my plating start to shift before I know what was happening I was transforming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if their is any spelling, grammar, tagging, or formatting problems. I'm new to this and trying to work everything out. I think this is going to be three chapters and am curently working on the second one but I'm not sure when I'll have it finished.


End file.
